Monstertale.exe Wiki
W A R N I N G | IMPORTANT NOTICE | W A R N I N G Everything beyond this home page and immediate links has Spoilers! A comic, and 'To-Be' video game, where a sentient intelligence must work towards preserving the threatened, digital world it created as a host to maintain its own existence. Synopsis The Monstertale world was created when a flash drive of games was unintentionally introduced to a computer hosting an advanced artificial intelligence. The flash drive just so happened to also harbor a virus that almost immediately grew to rival the artificial intelligence in strength. This dangerous combination caused many of the games to be shredded into pixels. What remained in the black void of the flash drive was one of the only characters capable of fighting the virus, now gifted with sentience. Spending months alone in the darkness, with nothing more than his own fleeting thoughts and empty memories, Alpha eventually began to create a new world, corrupted and dark and nothing like what he imagined. But what he created was not a world of living, thriving creatures. He created a fading world, where a lethal virus runs rampant, and everyone is dying. Backstory "Write on an onion. Yes, layer after layer. They'll weep as they peel." - Edissero, 2016 Monstertale is part of a much larger concept designed by Edissero that specifically involves a virtual reality on the brink of extinction, and a single sentient program capable of maintaining said world. The original concept of Monstertale was merely an idea in early 2015, before Undertale became a heavy influence on the world. Though many aspects were immensely inspired by Undertale, the story is hardly similar or even related at all when comparing the two. Despite this, as the Monstertale fandom grew and accepted it as nothing less than an AU, Edissero relented to the idea of calling it one, even though they do not believe it is so. The foundational idea of Monstertale became official in December of 2015, and the very first piece of media created on December 27, 2015 is now known as the original Beta character concept. After requests by fans to know Alpha's birthday, this was the date decided, due to that image originally being intended as an Alpha character concept. The first two members to join the Monstertale Team were Captain Senpai and Nighttimepixels in late 2016. Further information on the Monstertale Team can be found on the Monstertale Team Page. The very first page of Monstertale The Comic was posted on January 9, 2016 on Deviantart. The Monstertale Discord server was created on Friday, December 23rd 2016. Further information on dates can be found on the Date Log page. Monstertale Links * Deviantart - Read the comic, submit and view fanart. * Discord - Make friends, and have fun in Discord exclusive events. * Comic Tumblr - Read the comic and get MT Comic-related updates. * Fan Tumblr - Submit and view fanart, ask MT questions. * Concept Soundtrack * Patreon * Merchandise - Redbubble Available Languages The comic is available in English, Deutsch (German), and 한국어 (Korean) on Deviantart and Tumblr. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse